Heir of Destruction
by blackbelt256
Summary: Voldemort's defeat on Halloween awakens the God of Destruction. How will the Wizarding World react when they learn their savior is a god? Immortal!Harry, Powerful!Harry, God!Harry, Father!Beerus. Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Hermione bashing. Rated M for violence, gore, language, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I've had this idea for a while and it wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it down! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Heir of Destruction**

 **Chapter 1**

 **October 31, 1980, 9:30 p.m.**

A lone figure glided down the sidewalk of Godric's Hollow. Around him, children in various colorful costumes ran happily from door to door in search of sweets.

"Nice costume, mister!" exclaimed a young girl dressed as a witch, as far as Muggles were concerned.

He couldn't quite hold back the snort of derision as the girl ran off. He fingered the handle of his wand, silently contemplating ending her pathetic life, but deciding against it.

No, he was in pursuit of a much more valuable quarry.

Eventually, he came to the house. Inside, a man with spiky black hair was entertaining a one-year-old baby with colored orbs of varying size and color, while a redheaded woman looked on fondly. They had no idea that the Fidelius Charm had been broken, and that the Angel of Death was literally at their door.

The iron gate creaked slightly as he pushed past it, but the family inside never heard. He slowly made his way to the front porch, savoring every moment of suspense before drawing his wand and pointing it at the front door.

" _Confringo!"_

The door exploded inwards in a shower of splinters. Both woman and child screamed in terror as he crossed the threshold, only to be waylaid by the husband.

"Lily, take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" he cried as the mother and child fled upstairs. The husband narrowed his eyes at the intruder, before he swiped his wand through the air. A crimson blade of energy flew from his wand, which he dodged by disappearing, only to reappear behind the black-haired man. Before the man could turn, he raised his wand once more.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The lethal curse hit the man right in the back and sent him flying into the wall. He was dead before he hit the floor.

With a sadistic grin, he quickly ascended the stairs and blasted open the door to the nursery, where the woman stood protectively in front of a crib.

"Not Harry, please! Not Harry!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stand aside, you silly girl," he hissed, raising his wand. The woman just shook her head frantically, repeatedly screaming "Not Harry!"

"I will not ask again. Stand aside, now!"

Still the woman refused. Well, he gave her a chance, as he had promised Severus, and she didn't take it.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

She crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut, leaving his path to the crib clear. He crossed the room in three strides and stared down at the emerald eyes looking curiously up at him.

He raised his wand and pointed it right between the boy's eyes. He wanted to savor this, to see the life leave the boy's eyes as he rid himself of a potential threat to his rule over the Magical World. He grinned as he cast the curse.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

And then, he broke. Pain. Horrible, unimaginable agony coursed through the entirety of his being as his curse _rebounded_. He felt what was left of his soul scream in agony, as it was rent from his dissolving body, dissipating into nothing. A deafening explosion from the force of the magic that escaped what was once his body ripped the second story apart, blowing a gigantic hole in the wall, through which the autumn leaves fell.

Then, everything went dark and he knew no more.

Ten minutes later, two figures dropped from the sky in front of the house. One was a tall humanoid, with blue skin and white hair, who carried an odd-looking staff with a floating orb on the end. The other was a purple cat-like being with yellow eyes, dressed similar to an Egyptian Pharaoh.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Lord Beerus?" asked the humanoid in a slightly feminine voice. The purple cat scoffed. "Of course I'm sure, Whis," he responded in his own gruff voice. "Something happened here that woke me up from my nap, and damned if I don't find out what it is!" With that, Beerus floated off the ground and through the gigantic hole in the second floor. Whis sighed before following.

When Whis entered the ruins of the house, he found his lord/student locked in a staring contest with an infant. Curious, Whis floated over to them. "What's going on here?"

Beerus continued staring at the child. "Whis, is it just my imagination, or am I sensing two souls inside this kid?" he asked, his tail lashing from side to side. With a puzzled look, Whis raised his staff as the orb on the end glowed green, before passing it over the child's head. His eyes widened with interest.

"It seems that someone tried to implant a piece of their soul into this child," he announced. "It feels quite malevolent." Beerus hummed in thought, before clapping his hands together.

"I've decided. I'm gonna train him as my apprentice!" he declared. Whis raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you still training yourself, milord?" he asked delicately.

"Don't question my thought process, Whis."

With that, Beerus gathered up the child and floated over to the humanoid. "Take us home."

Whis nodded, and with a flash of multicolored light, they were gone.

 **-Somewhere in Deep Space, Planet Beerus-**

Beerus and Whis reappeared in the foyer of an extravagant castle. Miraculously, the baby had fallen asleep on the journey over. He currently lay in Beerus' arms, snoring softly.

"Here," said Beerus, handing the child over to his attendant. "I'm going to speak to the Oracle Fish. I refuse to believe this happened by accident. Get the kid comfortable, I'll be right back." With that, Beerus shot off through a nearby open window. Whis sighed and left with the child to find a suitable room for him to stay in.

 **-With Beerus-**

Beerus touched down in the middle of an empty plain and began looking around. "Oracle Fish! Where are you?" he called. When no reply came, a vein began to throb on his temple. "OI! ORACLE FISH!" he roared, shaking the plain with a violent earthquake. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY TAIL OVER HERE I'LL TELL WHIS TO QUIT FEEDING YOU, YOU SLIMY LITTLE BASTARD!"

Almost instantly, there came a shout of shock and fear, followed by a small explosion right in front of Beerus. When the smoke cleared, there was a floating scepter with a bowl of water on top floating in front of Beerus, with a small blue fish leaning on the bowl's rim. "Alright, alright, I'm here! Jeez, can't a fish get a little shut-eye around here?" it complained in a high-pitched voice. "Hey, wait, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Beerus sneered internally but forced himself to remain outwardly calm.

"Oracle Fish, I've just returned from a little trip down to a planet called Earth. North Kai's territory, if I remember correctly. Anyway, something down there gave off enough energy to wake me up twenty years early, and I don't think it was an accident." Beerus leaned down and got right in the fish's face. "You weren't withholding anything when you gave me that prophecy about the Super Saiyan God nineteen years ago, were you?"

The fish gulped. "N-no, Lord Beerus! I gave you the entire prophecy about the Super Saiyan God! This must be something else entirely!"

Beerus hummed in thought. "Alright, I'll take your word for it for now. But if I find out you were hiding something…" He trailed off, glancing at a nearby tree, which was suddenly reduced to ashes.

"…bad things will happen. Capiche?"

The Oracle Fish nodded frantically and zipped away. Beerus sighed and began his flight back to his castle, where he was met by Whis.

"I put the boy down for a nap, milord. Second floor, first room on the right."

Beerus nodded and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the boy's room. He silently opened the door to reveal the boy laying in a crib in the center of the room, fast asleep.

"What makes you so special?" Beerus whispered to himself, so as not to wake the child.

 **-Later-**

Beerus was rudely awakened that night by the most horrifying noise he'd ever heard, short of Whis' singing.

"What the hell is making that INFERNAL RACKET?!" he roared, hands clamped firmly over his sensitive ears. "That would be the child you picked up today. He's not old enough to survive on his own yet. He's probably hungry, or needs a diaper change," said Whis, who had earplugs in.

"Well, whatever it is, MAKE IT STOP!"

Whis smirked. "I don't think so, Lord Beerus. You decided to bring the boy home, so you get to take responsibility for him."

Beerus gaped at his attendant. "But…But I don't have the slightest clue how to raise a child!"

Whis sighed. "Oh, fine, I'll help out. But I expect you to do this on your own once you learn how, understand?"

Beerus narrowed his eyes. "Are you giving me orders, Whis?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Whis responded with a glare that could melt solid steel.

"If you ever want to taste my cooking again, you'll agree," he said in the same tone.

Beerus blanched. "You wouldn't dare."

Whis narrowed his eyes. "Just watch me," he challenged.

Beerus ground his teeth for a while before giving in with a sigh. "Fine, fine, you win. Let's go."

By the time they got to the child's room, the noise had reached a level that had Beerus visibly cringing in pain. "Who knew something so small and frail could make so much noise!"

Even though he had earplugs in, Whis clapped his hands over his own ears. "I suggest you take care of this quickly if you want a decent night's sleep!"

They opened the door to find the infant sitting up in his crib, bawling his eyes out. Whis beckoned Beerus to follow, then walked over to the crib and scooped up the baby.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have a dirty diaper. That means he must be hungry." Whis gently rocked the child until the loud cries became small sniffles of discomfort, with Beerus watching the whole exchange.

"And I thought only the females had mood swings," he said to himself. (1)

"Come on, Lord Beerus. I'll show you how to mix formula for a baby."

Beerus just sighed and followed Whis to the kitchen. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

 **-Ten Years Later-**

Beerus smirked as he dodged a well-aimed punch. 'To think that he got this strong in such a short amount of time, it's almost unreal!' Baring his teeth in a sinister grin, he tucked in his arms, spinning in midair and lashing out with his tail, which caught his opponent in the chest and sent him careening down to the ground.

"Alright, Sora, that's enough. Whis will skin me alive if you come home all dirty again," he called. Sora, a black-haired, ten year old boy, chuckled nervously as he climbed out of the crater he'd formed. "Yeah, good point," he said, floating up to Beerus' level. The two then shot off towards the castle, a purple aura surrounding them.

As they flew, Beerus reflected on the boy he now considers a son. 'Eleven years old and already able to match me in fair combat at sixty percent of my power. It's shocking,' he thought. 'Especially when you consider he's an Earthling. I think I may pay a visit to Earth sometime soon, see if there are more like him.'

Beerus chuckled to himself as he watched Sora perform aerial acrobatics, laughing gleefully. 'Oh, who am I kidding? There's no one like him. He's unique.'

"Hey, Dad! Race you home!" Sora called, before powering up and shooting ahead. Beerus smiled.

"Fine, but don't cry when you lose!" He tapped into his godly _ki_ and easily passed Sora, reaching the foyer of the castle a full ten seconds before the ten-year-old.

"I almost had you that time!" yelled Sora as he touched down. Beerus shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, kiddo. Now go get cleaned up, or Whis will have both our heads." The ten-year-old nodded and flew off to find a bathroom.

Beerus yawned and made his way over to the kitchen, where Whis was putting the finishing touches on a grand feast.

"Oh, there you are, Lord Beerus," he said, looking up. "I was just about to call you and Sora." Beerus grunted and sat down at the table, using a claw to spear a particularly juicy-looking grape. It was halfway to his mouth when Whis whacked him over the head with his staff. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he complained, rubbing his abused cranium.

Whis glared at him. "No eating until everyone's at the table. You know the rules." Beerus rolled his eyes but refrained from eating until Sora floated into the kitchen, black hair still damp from his shower.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he beheld the sheer amount of food. "Thanks, Whis!" Whis chuckled. "Don't mention it," he replied.

The three ate in relative silence. Finally, Sora couldn't eat another bite, and he pushed his plate away.

"Wow, that was great!" he declared, rubbing his stomach. Whis chuckled and Beerus rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared over the table, startling the trio. From the flames dropped a parchment envelope, addressed in emerald-green ink.

Sora and Beerus eyed the envelope warily. "Where the hell did that come from?" asked the purple deity. Whis plucked the envelope off the table and read the address.

"To Mr. H. Potter, care of Lord Beerus, God of Destruction. No return address," he said, turning the envelope every which way.

"Odd. Let me see it," said Beerus, taking the envelope and opening it.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What an odd name. Never heard of it, what about you, Whis?" he asked.

"Already on it, lord," replied Whis, gazing into the orb on his staff. "Ah, here we are. Hogwarts is a castle on Earth, in the country of Scotland. Apparently they're a school that teaches actual magic, with wands and everything."

"So I'm this H. Potter guy?" asked Sora, looking up at Beerus, who nodded. "So it seems," replied the God of Destruction. "Although, a school that teaches magic? Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe."

"We could always check it out personally," offered Sora. Beerus hummed in thought before nodding. "Very well, let's go see what this 'Hogwarts' is all about."

"ROAD TRIP!" shouted Sora happily, making Beerus and Whis laugh. The deity and his son placed their hands on Whis' shoulders, and the trio disappeared in a pillar of multicolored light.

 **And I think I'll end this chapter here! Leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT! I finally got off my fat ass and wrote this! Be proud of me!**

 **You want a disclaimer, look at Chapter 1.**

 **AN: I decided that this will be a fic where Goku was revived after the Cell Games. Fair warning.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Telepathy'

" _Spells/Ki Attacks"_

" **God Speech"**

 **Chapter 2**

Sora decided he quite liked Earth.

For starters, it was mostly blue and green (his favorite colors), so that automatically put it near the top of his list of most-liked planets. Secondly, it was _enormous_ –much bigger than the little planet he lived on with his father.

Beerus peered over Whis' shoulder as the trio approached the planet. "So this is where that so-called magic school's at, huh?" he asked. While he knew magic existed–as a God of Destruction, he had to know these things–he was somewhat skeptical of the idea of a school dedicated to the art.

"Indeed, milord," replied Whis, never taking his eyes off their destination. "We should be arriving shortly."

Beerus grunted in acknowledgement. "That's good. Let's get this over with so I can go back to my nap," he grumbled, giving a catlike yawn to emphasize his point. Whis just rolled his eyes in response, opting to not say anything.

A few seconds later, they were passing through Earth's atmosphere. As they descended, Sora looked down to see rows upon rows of identical buildings, all neatly organized. Odd-looking vehicles of varying colors and sizes maneuvered through the streets, and there were people _everywhere._ It was almost too much for Sora to take.

Immediately, he became nervous. This would be his first interaction with his own kind. He didn't know about their customs or laws (not that he had any reason to, considering his father was the second-most powerful being in the universe, and his attendant was the first). What if he screwed up? What if they didn't accept him or–Zeno forbid–attacked him and his family?

The fear of rejection only intensified when Whis brought them to their landing site, a large, open area in the middle of a bustling city.

"Here we are! Planet Earth!" said Whis happily.

"Yes, yes, that's nice," grumbled Beerus, taking the opportunity to stretch, oblivious to the crowd of shocked onlookers they were attracting. "But I was under the impression we were looking for a castle." He glanced at the tall metal buildings surrounding them. "This doesn't look like a castle to me."

Whis frowned. "That's odd," he muttered, gazing into the orb on his staff. "I know I had locked on to the energy surrounding the castle, so why did we end up here?" He muttered under his breath for a few moments, alternating between looking into his staff and glancing at their surroundings. Finally, he turned to the other two.

"It seems that there's a field of energy similar to the one surrounding the castle somewhere nearby, and I locked onto that by mistake," Whis explained. "I would suggest we find the source of that energy before we do anything else."

Beerus yawned widely. "Lead the way, then," he said. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get back."

Whis nodded, and with that, the trio flew off, just seconds before a group of stick-wielding humans appeared out of thin air.

 **[Break]**

Whis managed to find the energy source quickly enough, but the results were not what they were expecting.

"The hell is this?" demanded Beerus, gesturing to the shabby-looking building they'd landed in front of. "You mean to tell me that this is the source of that energy? This rundown piece of–"

Without taking his eyes off the building, Whis reached out and delivered a sharp slap upside Beerus' head, earning a growl and a glare from the deity. "There's no need for such language, especially around Sora," he chastised, fully aware that Sora had heard much worse things from Beerus. "And to answer your question, this isn't the source of the energy itself. Rather, it's acting as a sort of barrier that the energy can't get past." His brows furrowed in thought. "I wonder why?"

Beerus snorted. "Well, only one way to find out," he snapped. With that, he strode over to the front door and promptly yanked it open. Whis and Sora shared an exasperated glance before following.

 **[Break]**

Tom had owned and operated the Leaky Cauldron pub since the early 1930s. Since then, he'd seen all manner of people and creatures pass through, from goblins and leprechauns to the occasional vampire.

Imagine his surprise when the door was thrown open, and in walked a purple bipedal cat.

All activity in the club ceased as every patron stared at the newcomer, who seemed to radiate an aura of power. This was a potentially dangerous being, and it was making sure everyone knew it.

Before Tom could open his mouth to welcome the creature, the door opened once more to admit a blue-skinned humanoid creature and a young, black-haired boy.

The blue-skinned creature shot an exasperated look at the cat. "Lord Beerus, please try to remember your manners. People don't like it when you barge in like that."

Tom's brow furrowed. Where had he heard that name before?

Beerus just yawned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said dismissively. "Let's just go already."

Whis huffed. "One minute, O Impatient One," he snarked. "We don't even know where it is we're going, so just hold your horses, okay?" And without waiting for a reply, he turned to Tom with a smile.

"I do apologize for his behavior," he said. "I'm afraid Lord Beerus is a bit lacking in the social skills department." Tom blinked, caught slightly off guard.

"Oh, it's no problem, really," he said. "So what brings you to my humble pub?"

Whis gave a sheepish grin. "Well, to put it simply, we're a bit lost," he said. "Our charge received a letter this morning from a school we've never heard of, and when we decided to investigate, we ended up getting turned around. Maybe you could help us?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You must be talking about Hogwarts, then," he said. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're in the wrong place entirely. Hogwarts is a few hundred miles north of here. Not an easy journey, even by broomstick."

Whis just nodded, filing away the broomstick comment for later research. "I see. Then perhaps you could tell us where we are?"

While Whis chatted with the barman, Beerus and Sora were looking around, trying to find some way to entertain themselves before they resorted to banging their heads against the wall.

A door caught Sora's eye, and he walked over to it, with Beerus following out of curiosity.

"Where do you think this goes?" asked Sora.

Beerus' eyes narrowed. "No idea," he said, "but I'm picking up some unusual _ki_." He glanced down at his son. "Should we investigate?" Sora's mischievous smirk was all the answer he needed, and he reached for the doorknob. "I thought so."

He pulled the door open to reveal…an empty, dead-end alleyway.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Sora said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. Beerus almost agreed, but he still sensed something off. His gaze was drawn to the brick wall at the end of the alley, to one brick in particular that seemed more worn and weathered than its fellows.

"Now what do we have here?" he wondered, crossing the distance in four strides and peering intently at the innocent-looking brick. On a hunch, he channeled a bit of _ki_ to his finger and tapped it.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the brick Beerus touched slid off to the side, followed by another, then another, until there was an archway leading to a bustling village. People passed this way and that, darting in and out of the shops lining the main road, some with packages floating along behind them of their own accord.

"Whoa…" breathed Sora, completely taken aback. Beerus was just as shocked, but he hid it better. He looked down at his awestruck son with a grin. "What do you say to some exploring?" he asked, breaking his son out of his shock.

Sora beamed.

 **[Break]**

Beerus and Sora wandered for what felt like hours, completely oblivious to the puzzled looks they were receiving. Sora flitted this way and that, trying to take in everything at once, while Beerus followed at a more sedate pace. Eventually, their wanderings led them to a massive marble building with solid gold doors, flanked on either side by a short creature wearing polished steel armor and carrying a sword.

The two guards stared straight ahead, though Sora could tell from their _ki_ that they were perfectly aware of their surroundings. As they approached, the guards' eyes slid over to them, then widened in recognition, astonishment, and slight panic. The rightmost guard turned to his comrade and barked something in a guttural language Sora had never heard before. His comrade saluted and rushed off through the doors.

Beerus and Sora shared a confused glance. Before they could say anything, however, the doors opened once more. The guard from before exited first, followed by another of the unusual creatures, this one wearing an expensive-looking suit. A gold circlet inlaid with several precious gems rested on his head. Upon laying eyes on Beerus and Sora, he sank into a bow.

"You honor us with your presence here this day, Lord Beerus," he said formally. His voice was rough and scratchy, as if he'd spent a great deal of time yelling at the top of his lungs. "I am called Ragnok. How may the Goblin Nation be of assistance?"

Beerus smirked, obviously enjoying the treatment he was receiving. "I'm here with my son, Sora," he replied, laying a hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder. "Our exploration led us here. Exactly what is this place?"

Ragnok straightened from his bow. "This is the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, the only Wizarding Bank in Britain," he said. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you and your son end up here?"

Beerus inspected his nails. "My son received a letter this morning from some kind of magic school and I was dragged along for the ride," he mock-complained, only to smirk when Sora elbowed him in the ribs.

"A letter?" asked Ragnok, suddenly interested. "That sounds very much like a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. Why don't we adjourn to my office and speak further?" Beerus and Sora nodded in agreement.

Ragnok turned to the guards and spoke in that guttural language again. The guards saluted and stepped aside, allowing the three to pass.

Once inside the bank, Ragnok led them down a long hallway, passing several other goblins, all of whom either stopped and gaped or dropped to one knee in reverence. Beerus, of course, was eating it up. Sora, on the other hand, felt decidedly uncomfortable, and stuck as close to his father as he could.

Beerus noticed Sora's discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get used to it," he whispered. "It's not that bad once you learn to ignore it."

Sora merely nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Here we are," said Ragnok at last, stopping in front of a large wooden door covered in runes. With a wave of Ragnok's hand, the runes lit up, and the door swung open of its own accord.

The room within was very opulently furnished. A jeweled chandelier hung from the ceiling. Paintings of goblins in varying suits of armor lined the walls, but each wore the same circlet that Ragnok was currently wearing.

"My ancestors," the goblin explained when he saw Sora's inquisitive look. "Kings and queens of the Goblin Nation. I am the most recent. I won the right to rule from my predecessor in a trial by combat, as is the custom of our people."

He led the father and son to the carved wooden desk that dominated most of the floor. With a clap of his hands, two equally ornate chairs rose out of the ground in front of the desk. Ragnok gestured for Beerus and Sora to sit, while he made himself comfortable behind the desk.

"Now then," he said, folding his hands, "let's see this letter."

Beerus produced the parchment in question, which Ragnok accepted while putting on a pair of gold-rimmed reading glasses.

"Hmm…" he mumbled. "You say you received this this morning?" At Beerus' confirmation, Ragnok explained. "That's not unusual. Most young witches and wizards receive their acceptance letters around their eleventh birthday." His brow suddenly furrowed. "What bothers me is the various spells on this particular letter." He opened a drawer in his desk and withdrew what appeared to be a brass magnifying glass with a lens made of crystal.

"This is what we call a Spell Searcher," he explained. "With this, we will be able to determine exactly what spells are on this parchment, as well as who cast them."

He waved the Spell Searcher over the parchment, and almost immediately words appeared over the lens, as though they were written by an invisible hand. Ragnok frowned as he looked at the list of spells he'd discovered.

"It appears that this letter is laced with compulsion charms and binding hexes, as well as a Portkey spell," he forced out through gritted teeth. "Did Sora come into contact with this letter at all?"

Beerus frowned. "No, only myself and Whis handled it," he replied. "Why does that matter?"

Ragnok looked up from the list of spells, a look of barely-contained fury. "It matters because, despite being your son in name, he is still mortal," he explained. "Wizarding magic does not affect deities such as yourself or your attendant. However, if Sora had even grazed this letter, the spells would activate, and he would have been transported to an undetermined location and magically compelled to follow whoever met him there."

Sora's eyes widened and he pressed himself closer to Beerus. "I don't think I want to go to the magic school anymore," he whispered.

Beerus, meanwhile, was literally vibrating in rage. "You mean to tell me," he forced through gritted teeth, "that had my son so much as touched that letter, he would've been kidnapped and forced to serve whoever kidnapped him?"

Ragnok nodded grimly. "Indeed. It is very fortunate that we avoided that outcome."

Beerus' aura erupted around him, cracking the ground beneath him as he rose to his full height. Sora gaped at the power his father was producing; this was not his Dad, the one who'd been there for him since he could remember. This was Beerus the Destroyer, God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and he was _furious_.

"Excuse me for a moment," he growled. "I'm going to hunt down the bastards responsible for this and tear them apart _from the inside out_."

Sora was getting scared. He'd never seen his father so angry before. Bolts of lightning crackled around Beerus' form, occasionally striking the ground and leaving scorch marks. And the amount of power that he was giving off was nothing short of staggering.

It was too much.

With an anguished cry, Sora let loose a powerful _ki_ blast at the ceiling, punching a hole right through the marble, before rocketing up and out, wreathed in his purple aura.

When he heard Sora's cry, Beerus immediately reined in his godly _ki_ , but it was too late to keep Sora from running away. He cursed violently and punched the wall (leaving a good-sized crater), regretting his loss of control.

Whis floated down through the ruined ceiling. "Oh, dear," he said, touching down without a sound. "What happened?"

While Beerus attempted to keep his _ki_ restrained, Ragnok heaved a sigh and started explaining.

 **[Break]**

Sora flew at top speed, easily shattering the sound barrier in his rapid departure. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just needed to be _away_.

In his panic, he only saw flashes of the scenery; a small neighborhood, several farms, and finally the ocean all flew past at dizzying speeds. Regardless, he poured more and more _ki_ into his flight, wanting to be as far away as possible.

He'd never seen his Dad that angry before, and it terrified him.

That terror planted itself firmly in his mind as he shot off towards the horizon.

 **[Break]**

Son Goku let out a yell as he lashed out with a kick, aiming at some imaginary opponent as he went through his _katas_. With every kick, punch, and block, he increased his speed until he was nothing more than a blur to the untrained eye.

As a Saiyan, fighting was in his blood. Ever since he was found in the woods as a baby by his Grandpa Gohan, he'd been fighting. His Grandpa had taught him the basics until his untimely death, which had cemented the desire to become stronger in young Goku's very soul. He went on to become a student of the Kame Style, training under the legendary Master Roshi himself, as well as single-handedly take down foes like the Red Ribbon Army terrorist group, Emperor Pilaf and his gang, and even the Demon King Piccolo.

Goku smiled to himself as he relived his memories, both happy and sad, and pushed himself until he was moving through his _katas_ so quickly, he was invisible to the naked eye

Suddenly, he paused and stiffened. A monumental _ki_ signature had appeared out of nowhere, and was heading in his direction at a rapid pace.

There was a _bang_ as the front door of his house flew open, revealing a black-haired boy dressed in a purple fighting gi and brown shoes.

"Dad, did you sense that?" he exclaimed, rushing over to Goku, who was staring in the direction the ki was coming from.

Goku nodded, his face grim. Based on his track record, large _ki_ signatures usually meant bad things. But, Goku was always a hopeless optimist, so he decided to go with a wait-and-see approach.

Sure enough, a violet dot appeared on the horizon, moving at an incredible speed. Goku tensed nervously and flared his _ki_ in a recognizable pattern; a response in multiple areas indicated that the rest of the Z-fighters had gotten the message and were en route. Satisfied, he leapt skyward, flying up to meet the incoming _ki,_ with Gohan hot on his heels.

It didn't take long for the person emitting the purple ki to become visible; Goku was shocked to find that it was a young boy, around Gohan's age. Immediately, he moved to intercept, but the boy just blew right past him, nearly knocking him out of the air with the pressure. In the instant that Goku saw his features, he noticed a look of pure terror on the boy's face.

"What was that?" asked Gohan, arms raised to defend against the sudden wind.

"It was a kid," Goku replied. "He's runnin' from something, he looks scared out of his mind." He glanced at Gohan. "Wait here for the others. I'm gonna see if I can calm him down." With that, he shot off towards the retreating boy, turning Super Saiyan with a flash of light.

Gohan just sighed and resigned himself to wait.

 **[Break]**

Goku was amazed at how fast this kid was. Even as a Super Saiyan, he was hard pressed to keep up. He grit his teeth and flared his aura, forcing more _ki_ into his flight, which allowed him to pull alongside the distraught boy.

"Hey!" he yelled, fighting to be heard over the wind. "You need to calm down!"

The kid just looked at him with panicked eyes, completely disregarding what he said. Goku cursed under his breath; the kid was trapped in his own mind by his fear.

With a burst of _ki,_ he managed to get above and behind the kid, then lashed out with a chop to the pressure point in the boy's neck. Immediately, the boy went limp, his _ki_ shroud vanishing into nothingness. Goku flew underneath and gently caught the boy before he fell to his death.

The boy had a lean yet muscular build, much like a lot of martial artists. He wore no shirt; instead he had on some kind of collar-like accessory that covered his shoulders and the top of his chest and back. He also had on blue pants, designed to allow greater freedom of movement, and brown shoes much like the ones Gohan had, reminiscent of his days training with Piccolo.

As Goku tossed the boy over his shoulder and flew back towards his house, only one thought was on my mind.

'Man, Chi-Chi's gonna kill me for this…'

 **[Break]**

Gohan leaned against a nearby tree, senses on high alert, waiting for his father to return. He didn't know what was wrong with the kid, but he knew Goku had the best chance of getting through to him.

He turned his head when he felt a familiar _ki_ approach, which turned out to be a bald monk, wearing a Turtle Style gi identical to Goku's.

"Hey, Krillin," he greeted as the monk touched down.

"Hey yourself," replied Krillin. "What's up? I got here as quick as I could." As he spoke, the other Z-fighters came into view: Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, and even Vegeta, although from the look on his face he would rather be anywhere but there.

"All I know is Dad went chasing some kid that flew by a little while ago," Gohan explained. "He was moving pretty fast–probably supersonic –and Dad said he looked scared of something."

Tien frowned. "I sensed a huge _ki_ about a half-hour ago," he said. "D'you think it had something to do with that?"

Gohan shrugged. "It's possible. I guess we'll have to ask Dad when he gets back."

Piccolo suddenly looked up. "Speak of the devil and he will appear," he said. The others turned to find Goku, still in Super Saiyan form, slowly descending to the ground, with the boy from before unconscious over his shoulder.

"So that's the kid, huh?" said Krillin. "I was expecting someone…taller."

Goku sighed and powered down, his blond hair and blue eyes fading back to their natural black. "Hey, guys. Give me a minute, I'll be right back." Careful not to jostle the boy, he made his way to his house and went inside. A few minutes later, he returned alone.

"I put him on the couch," he explained. "I had to knock him out, he wouldn't listen to a word I said."

Vegeta scoffed. "And you had to go Super Saiyan to fight him?" he jabbed.

Goku frowned, a look that was very out of character for him. "There wasn't any fighting, Vegeta. I had to go Super Saiyan just to catch up to him; he's insanely fast."

"Does he have anything to do with that enormous _ki_ we all sensed?" asked Tien. Goku nodded, frown still in place.

"Yeah, he's the source of it," he explained, earning several exclamations of shock and/or anger (from Vegeta). "But something's bothering me, though. He looked terrified when Gohan and I saw him." His frown deepened until it looked startlingly similar to Vegeta's. "We all felt his power, so…what could possibly scare him like that?"

The Z-fighters looked at each other nervously. None of them wanted to find out the answer to that question.

 **[Break]**

Sora groaned as he slowly came to. It felt like there was a marching band going through his head of just cymbals and drums. He tried opening his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again when the overhead light was too much. As he slowly adjusted to the brightness, he racked his brain trying to remember what had transpired.

He remembered in precise detail his dad's anger, and his subsequent flight. He vaguely recalled a golden-haired man yelling something at him, then a sharp pain in his neck, before everything went black.

A noise off to his left made him look up, squinting slightly. A young boy about his age had entered his field of vision and was eyeing him curiously.

"Hi there," he said softly, but kindly. "You okay?"

Sora blinked in confusion. "Where…?"

"You're at my house," the boy explained, taking a seat on the floor by the couch, near Sora's head. "My name's Son Gohan," he continued, cocking his head slightly. "What's your name?"

"…Sora."

Gohan smiled happily. "Nice to meet you, Sora!" he said, holding out a hand, which Sora hesitantly shook. Everything was still happening so quickly, but he found himself liking Gohan's upbeat personality. With a groan, he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" he asked.

Gohan's smile fell slightly. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "But you flew past me and Dad really fast. He said you were really scared of something, and apparently he had to knock you out to calm you down."

Sora winced for more than one reason; on one hand, that certainly explained the abrupt absence of consciousness, as well as the killer headache. On the other hand, Gohan would undoubtedly want some answers.

He was broken from his thoughts when a muscular man with the wildest hair he'd ever seen walked in carrying a fish nearly three times his size.

"Oh, hi!" he said in a cheerful voice. "I didn't realize you were awake yet!" With minimal effort, he tossed the fish through the nearby doorway and onto the kitchen table…which promptly fell to pieces under the fish's weight.

The man winced and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Heh heh…whoops?"

Gohan sighed good-naturedly, shaking his head. "You know Mom's gonna kill you for that, right?" he said.

The man gave a groan. "But it was an accident!" he whined childishly. Sora couldn't help but give a soft chuckle at the man's antics.

"Anyway, I'm Son Goku!" said the man, all previous embarrassment seemingly forgotten. "And it looks like you already met my son, Gohan," he continued, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sora bowed awkwardly from his seated position. "It's nice to meet you, sir," he said politely.

Goku waved away his formal greeting. "Just call me Goku. None of that "sir" stuff," he said. "Never really liked formal stuff anyway."

Sora found himself liking the father and son more and more.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" exclaimed Goku, pounding his fist onto his palm in revelation. "Why don't you stay for lunch?" He grinned widely at the thought of such a delicious meal. "My wife's the best cook you'll ever meet, believe me!"

Sora blinked, taken off guard by the abrupt invitation. "O-Oh, I wouldn't want to impose…" he stammered, but Goku would have none of it.

"Aw, don't worry about it!" he said. "I insist!"

Sora could only nod. Goku grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Excellent! I'll let Chi-Chi know!" he exclaimed, running out of the room.

Sora could only wonder exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

 **I MADE A CHAPTER! BE PROUD OF ME!**

 **Seriously though, my life has been so damn busy lately it's not even funny! Hopefully though, I should be updating fairly regularly! (Or not. I only promise to try.)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**


End file.
